


The Elvenking and His Warrior

by LindirsArchives



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Best Friends, Developing Friendships, Elves, Friendship, Gen, South Park: The Stick of Truth, The Hobbit References, The Hobbit/The Lord of the Rings Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindirsArchives/pseuds/LindirsArchives
Summary: The friendship between the Elvenking and his loyal warrior
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh
Kudos: 3





	The Elvenking and His Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> (THIS IS AN INCOMPLETE STORY THAT I ABANDONED LONG TIME AGO, I'LL PROBABLY COME BACK TO IT ONE DAY BUT I REALLY DON'T HAVE THE HEART TO NOT POST IT. THERE WILL BE LOTS OF EDITING IN MY PART)  
> I've been binging The Hobbit for far too many times and I've been playing around the idea of High Elf Kyle and the drow elves being more similar to Thranduil and his silvans than the Noldors (and he has a crown of branches so there's that)  
> Stan plays the role of Aragorn in this case but instead of going along with Elrond, it's Thranduil

For all Stan knew, he'd been friends with the Elvenking as long as he'd lived

He remembered when he was a boy, he learnt the failures of Men, those who'd fallen into darkness and sworn alliance to the Grand Wizard to reclaim the stick of truth. He learnt quickly that what they seek was a creation of the elves, something they owned. No matter how much they taught him that the elves stole a great power from them and were going to utilize it for their own greed, he knew the truth, and it was that the elves only wanted to reclaim their own possession and keep it from corrupted hands. And with that truth in mind, he took his sword and bow, some supplies, and he set off to the Woodland Realm

While on his journey, he had encountered stray orcs and, while he was still young, only seen 14 winters, he was more than capable of defending himself. It all seemed too good until he was nearing the borders and he encountered more orcs in larger packs. This time, they had managed to shoot an arrow onto his leg, a black arrow filled with poison. He'd thought his journey was finally coming to an end, that he would die by orc claws and his body eaten by these foul creatures

And then light shone upon him, and the orcs fell one by one. He thought it were the gods answering his prayers, but it was even better. There were elves. Wood elves. They brought his body back to the woodland realm to be healed

There, he met the prince of the realm, Arcalonn. Stan didn't expect the prince would look like how he was; dressed in crimson tunic gold embroidered elvish design and a pair of brown pants. His hair was a wild mane of red, almost similar to the fire lighting the healing wards, a single circlet of wood and mithril nestled on his head. His green eyes piercing and as green as the woods of his realm. He heard tales of the prince, describing how he was beautiful, fierce and powerful. The tales were right, by first glance he could tell, that Stan expected

"Mae govannen, aran nín" Stan placed his right hand on his left chest, a form of greeting of the elves. Arcalonn returned it, a warm smile on his face

"Well met, Stanley, son of Randall" Stan flinched slightly, how did he know his father's name? Is this some sort of elvish mind reading? But Stan chose to ignore it. His father was a former warrior of Kupa Keep, it wouldn't be hard to notice, and he heard elves have exceptional memories

They bonded over time while Stan waited for his leg to be fully healed, no more poison in sight. Arcalonn was a free spirited fellow, he discovered, as he talked about the adventures in the realm, how he'd leap through trees along the patrols and how he'd play with the beasts residing in the forest. Stan could see the mischievous streaks in him and by that alone, they had become very close friends

They'd become so close, Stan had even come up with a nickname for his new friend

"Kyle" Arcalonn looked up from his book to see Stan sitting on his bedside with a smile

"What?" The elf asked curiously, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah. Kyle. That's your name in my language" Arcalonn fell silent, thoughts began circling his mind. Stan noticed his friend's sudden silent and began frantically apologizing

"Y-you don't like it, do you? It's stupid I'm sorry. I just thought it's nice to call you something not so formal-" Arcalonn put his hand up to stop Stan from his babbling. He placed the hand on the other's own hands and smiled

"I quite like it. It sounds... Simple, and friendly" Stan breathed out in relief internally and smiled brightly at his friend

"Kyle it is then!" Arcalonn- or Kyle- laughed brightly as Stan pulled him into an embrace. The human had never felt this warm and happy in a long time

* * *

The longer he stayed in the Woodland Realm, the closer he got to Kyle, who in turn also became closer to him. As a prince, he had much to do yet somehow still had the time to hang out with Stan who was already beginning to walk normally. It had been 25 days since he was found by the elves, and Stan couldn't help but feel closer to these creatures than to the humans back home

"What's your life like in Kupa Keep?" The question was out of pure curiousity. Kyle asked while they lie under the stars on the grass grounds. The human ranger hummed, thinking back to his not-so-good life

"It's... Well, by human standard, it's pretty ordinary I guess? My dad used to be a warrior and my mom's a healer. I have an older sister that's training to be a warrior and then there's me, a rogue ranger" Stan didn't really have much to say for his family. His father turned to an drunkard hanging around taverns in the back alley, his sister was abusive towards him, even to the point he bled, his mother was stressed out trying her best to keep everything together. His family was in shambles, maybe that's another reason why he left

He heard Kyle humming beside him which snapped him back to reality

"I heard humans in Kupa Keep have big families" Stan raised an amused eyebrow

"Don't you?" Kyle shrugged, Stan could tell even without looking

"Elves rarely have children. I had a little brother, an adopted one, he's a halfling that my mother and father found, he's gone off to become a pirate, some sort of sea crusaders, never looked back ever since. My mother died, faded when my little brother left. I guess you could say I don't have a big family, not anymote at least" There was sadness and fondness in Kyle's tone and Stan decided he didn't like hearing that from his best friend

"Hey, don't worry. When the time comes, I'm sure you'll have like 12 kids, you strike me as that type of guy" Kyle snorted, a very strange noise coming from him

"What are you implying, Stanley?" The human ranger smiled mischievously and it felt as if Kyle could sense it

"Oh nothing really" He could hear small giggles from the elven prince and it was a beautiful sound

"You know, I've never met a human quite like you before" Stan wasn't allowed to move much especially without supervision, but Kyle was more than happy to accompany him and take him for short walks

"I'm sure you haven't, judging by how terrified you were when I slept with my eyes closed" Kyle gave a playful shove as laughter rang around them

"Shut it, you! I still don't get how you guys enjoy that. You could be dead!"

"Yeah, well, I guess we've always been half dead, huh?" The laughter died out once those words came out of his mouth and Stan wanted to hit himself so much. Why did he say that?! Why would he say that?!

"Don't say that" Kyle muttered out lowly. He was never good at this kind of topic, he never liked it. He never liked talking about Stan's mortality and how he'd soon leave him. A hundred years is a mere blink to the life of an elf, but a whole lifetime to the life of a man. Stan didn't want Kyle to grief, not yet. He was still there, and he'd make the best of it

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime sooner" Kyle could only nod as both pressed each other onto each other's arms in a tight embrace, afraid that letting each other go would mean the death of one of them

Later that night, they fell asleep under the watchful eye of Eärendil

* * *

A month passed and Stan had reached full recovery. His leg no longer sore nor limp and his body could move normally. The elves released him, thinking he was to go back to his land. But he didn't, for he came to the Woodland Realm to be away from the evil of Men, he didn't want to look back, never intended to. And he had made a promise to Kyle, a promise that he'd be with him for as long as he lived, and so he pledged his alliance, not to the race of Men, but to the Elves of the evergreen leaves of the Woodland Realm

_"I, Stanley, son of Randall, pledge my life to the House of Broflovski and to the Woodland Realm_

_I shall serve the House of Broflovski with loyalty and bravery, I shall protect the forest and her people, the people that by this day had decided to accept me as their own kin_

_Where the strength of Men has failed, where my kin has fallen, I will endure. With the courage, strength, and endurance of men, I will prosper_

_I swear my life to the safety of this land, to fight in battle alongside my new kin, to live or to die, my loyalty will stand amongst the woodland people_

_I swear my service until the day I die, of mortality, sickness, or slain in battle, or the day I admit to treason and betrayal. If so, I shall accept the consequences as it was proper, whether by banishment or anything the king see proper, I shall face it with honor_

_I, Stanley, Son of Randall, give my sword to the heart of the Woodland Realm"_

The pledge was said and completed. Two marks appeared on his shoulder, one of leaves and flame, the mark of the House of Broflovski, and the other of the trees and stars, the symbol of the Woodland Realm. The elves cheered, as they all had learnt to accept him into their circle after a month of staying with him. It was too quick, some would say, but they understood his background, found truth in his reason to stay, they saw honesty, loyalty, and bravery, they were more than happy to have him be part of the elven kin

"I welcome you home, Stanley Elvellon" _Elf-friend_ Stan smiled brightly and lauched himself onto Kyle for a hug. The elf almsot flinched away in surprise but in turn his laughter echoed through the chamber and amongst the cheering of elves as he returned the hug with one of his own

Stanley became the Man of the Woodland Realm

* * *

The day the king died and Kyle's coronation as the new king was something even Stan didn't expect

The Grand Wizard had taken matters into his own hands and an army of Men attacked the forest, a retaliation of sort after the elves's attempt of negotiation to take back the stick. Even through battle, Stan stood loyal with the elves, hearing a few Men spat out insults, calling him 'traitor' and he didn't care, for he rather be a traitor than stand in the line to fall the same weakness as Men

The battle was fierce as the elves attacked from the trees, hidden, some on the ground, fierce and savage, like the wilderness around them. Wolves howled from the distance when night fell and somehow the wood elves became even more vicious and feral, some even going so far as to bare teeth and bite. Stan had heard of the tales, why the wood elves were 'less wise and more dangerous' according to the long lost high elves, they were one with nature as nature was with them, in the eyes of everything, they were classified as animals. But Stan didn't see that, all he saw were people putting their all to defend their lands

The Men didn't back down, that's the worse part. As Men were stubborn, even with the fate of having an arrow through their chests. There were screams of pain and war cries, swords and spears clashed, arrows rained upon the men from the trees

Stan glanced to see Kyle still by his side, the warrior prince had his bow as he charged with arrows as swift as a sparrow with deadly accuracy, always aiming for the head and the soft spot on their calfs. Stan wield his sword with might and slashed through the Men with experiences from elven training. The two were in sync, one covered the other's blind spot and vice versa, they were an unstoppable force

A scream cut through the air and the elves fell silent

The body of the Elvenking, his skin burnt beyond recognition as he slumped down dead beside the burning tree alongside 30 or so elves, also burnt down, their skin and flesh melted even under the armour. The fire they used, came from the heart of a dragon, able to melt through even the strongest mithril

The King has fallen

The wolves howled in the distance, a lament to the fallen elves. The men cheered, dropped their guard, and Stan saw what could be the bloodiest end to a war as the elves charged in pure fury, their soul burnt as bright as the fire that had taken the life of their king, their teeth bared as they moved with deadly speed, blending into the night blind to the naked eyes, and one by one of the men dropped with blood pouring out in alarming rate, either by arrow, sword, knives, spear, or teeth

The next morning, the army of Men fell, and the elves mourned the loss of their king

Stan stood before a familiar wooden door before gathering enough courage to sigh and knock. When there's no answer from inside, the human opened the door himself to see his friend standing by the balcony, looking over the forest city under the night sky. The atmosphere was heavy, dark and damp, Kyle's room was never those things, there was always light and happiness. It worried Stan even more when his friend didn't even acknowledge him entering

He'd taken to reading alot on elves, and he discovered they could die from grief. They'd give up on everything in the world, wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, all because of grief, that's what they called fading. Elves weren't meant to die, Stan guessed it was one of the reason. Men get over grief quickly from their lifespan and how death was natural to them, but elves? Elves weren't meant for war nor death. The human ranger was afraid his friend would fade from grief. He didn't want Kyle to be the first to go, as selfish as it sounded

"Kyle" The elf didn't respond at all, didn't even move at all. Stan slowly walked over to him, slowly but surely. Once he stood beside him, leaning against the railing, Kyle let out a heavy sigh and a choked laughter

"I'm going to be king" His voice was harsh and rough from crying and it looked like he was on the verge of tears once again, but tears never came, they were dried out, in turn, it was only a series of choked sobs

Stan didn't know what to do or how to confront these kinds of topics. Back home, it was always his mother that had been the comforting one, or his friend Leopold. But he could see perfectly clearly that his friend was close to fading, so he had to do something, and the thing that came to mind was to pull him into a tight embrace. Kyle flinched at the sudden contact but didn't pull away, instead grabbed Stan tightly as if letting go meant he would disappear

"I'm here" He whispered into his ears in his softest tone as he waited for the elven prince, now Elvenking, to calm down. Stan didn't know how long they'd been embracing, didn't care, he would hold him tightly forever just to make sure his friend was okay

"Stan?" Kyle's voice cracked from the sobs and the dryness of his throat. Stan didn't like that sound, he didn't like his friend looking like this

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" From those words alone, Stan made a vow to not leave Kyle's side ever. His friend needed him, his king needed him, and he wasn't going to let it slide

His coronation came in the morning. There was still sorrow yet new joy as the crown of branches and woodland flowers was placed on the fiery red mane of the new king. Stan stood right by his side the whole time as he watched his best friend, the elven prince, turned to the Elvenking

Stan was honored to be by his side through it all, war and peace

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish translation:  
> \- Mae govannen, aran nin: well met, my lord  
> \- Elvellon: elf-friend  
> Kyle's elvish name, Arcalonn, consisted of 2 words in Sindarin  
> Arca: narrow, and Lonn: strait (cause when I googled Kyle's name meaning in english, it meant narrow, strait)
> 
> Please leave a comment~


End file.
